The Forces of Chaos
by TheEmptiestOfElegies
Summary: Everyone knew what Majora's Mask was; a vessel that held an ancient, mysterious and dangerous power. But the true origins of the mask of Majora were never explained in depth, and neither was the history of the spirit who resided in the mask. This is the story of Majora, the God of Order and Chaos. Contains spoilers for Majora's Mask.


In the beginning, there was nothing.

This vast emptiness was so great and deep that it consumed all that entered into it, destroying any and all things, not allowing anything of material worth to enter into it. There was no concept of life and death there, or of darkness and light, or joy and sorrow; there was no existence at all. It was but an endless void.

Farther than any mortal being could possibly go during this thing we call life, a small group conversed amongst themselves in the heavens and, coming to an agreement, sent three of their own into the void.

And so began the creation.

The three beings of divine power descended into the emptiness, enshrouded in a bright light. These three goddesses—their names being Din, Nayru and Farore—held their slender arms outstretched, and with a mighty cry, the empty space was not so deep, and became the universe, stretching on and on, filled with many stars and galaxies, now able to contain the wonders of divine making because of these divine beings. But the goddesses felt something was lacking, and so, the eldest, Din, held her hand out, gathering the darkness together, and structured it into something tangible; the rich, red earth formed beneath her fingers, and so, the earth was made.

But, feeling it was still incomplete, the next oldest, Nayru, began to sing, her song creating the material laws of the universe. She sang of peace and wisdom, of the balance of nature, of the concepts good and of evil, giving the world the laws of order and science and time, structuring it into a place where living beings could choose and feel and think.

Seeing what needed to be done to complete their creation, the youngest of the three, Farore, then breathed her sweet breath onto the world, the essence of life flowing into the deepest crevices of the earth. Creatures of all kinds and shapes sprang forth from the earth. Beasts and fowl and fish all sang their gratitude, as did the other races of the earth, both magical and not.

Many different kinds of plants also grew, covering the planet in a blanket of green and brown and yellow and all matter of colors. Large flowers bloomed, trees of all kinds sprung up from the rich soil, vines and bushes and many others grew and beautified the once barren planet.

She then called forth the lesser spirits that dwelled in the heavens, so that they may be born on the earth and live lives of their own. And so the first humans were born on the earth, brought into life by Farore's will.

The three sisters were now satisfied with their creation, but they feared that it would be corrupted and thrown into chaos and death. They summoned the goddess Hylia, bestowing upon her the task of watching over their world and guarding it from those who might seek to corrupt the young world.

It was then that many other gods and goddesses and lesser deities came forward from the heavens, each one offering their service to the three Golden Goddesses. Each individual god had a different task that they took upon themselves; one chose to watch over the seas; one, to guard the skies; and one to uphold the laws of time.

One of the last to come forward was a young god of the name Majora. He offered up his service as the God of Order, to maintain the balance between Order and Chaos, and to bestow fortune and misfortune upon the mortal beings.

And so, after the last deity had come forward to offer his services, the Golden Goddesses gave a gift to humanity, so that those who would rule over the land in future generations would be able to rule fairly. They left what would become known as the Triforce at the point of their departure from the earth. It was an omnipotent entity in the form of three triangles forming a larger triangle, meant to uphold the elements that had had a part in creating this new earth: Power, Wisdom and Courage. Only one with an equal balance of these elements has the ability to use the Triforce to it's full potential, otherwise the three triangles will split apart, each piece of the balance going to an individual who holds it's respective element in their hearts more than any other in the land.

The gods then dispersed, each going their own way. Some stayed on the earth, while others went back to the heavens to watch from above. Majora was among those who went back to the heavens, so that he could death from afar.

The young god did his job well, and without fault for a long while. But after a time, the pressure began to be to much for him to handle, and his mind began to become corrupted by chaos. He began to resent the mortals, angered at how they so easily took for granted the fortune he bestowed upon them, for being underappreciative. He held back the amount of fortune he used to bestow so freely, and misfortune fell upon the mortal beings more often than not. War and despair began to consume the humans and Hylians, and they cried up to the gods for forgiveness. Nayru and Farore, who worked with Majora to help maintain the delicate balance he had partial control over, became angry with their brother, saddened by the needless amount of death he caused. Although he stopped this for a time, his anger towards his sisters grew and grew as time went on.

As the three began to argue more frequently, and Majora allowed catastrophe after catastrophe to befall the mortals, who began to fear the gods above. Finally, Din had had enough of their constant squabbling and exiled Majora from the heavens for a time. While away, his mind became warped with a want for revenge, loathing his sisters for what he thought was unfair treatment.

When he was finally allowed back into the heavens, he refused to converse with anyone, and became reclusive and pessimistic. Although his sisters tried to be kind to their brother, Majora continued to avoid them, his views on all beings, god and not, full of hate and spite.

And this is where are story begins; when Majora loses all faith in the mortals and in his fellow gods, and puts play into events that will later lead to his fall from the heavens, the near destruction of a world, and a legend that will last until the end of time.


End file.
